Talk:List of 2011 Hot Wheels
new models going down hill has anyone else noticed how the new models casting has gone down hill progressively since 2004??? 2011 is the worst ever!! The list has rarely any new models at all!!! Most of them are just relicensing of models from 2008, 2009 and 2010.How many almost identifical camaros and shelbies, and reventon's are they going to cast as new models??? minor versions like F355 Challenge that never made to first editions, would be recycled and packed as new models by nowadays hot wheels terrible standard for what a new model is. Dodgeram1500 21:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) new models IF YOU could have ANY car as a '11 casting what would you pick? I would pick... -Corvette Stingray Mako Shark -Konigsegg CCX -TVR Cerbera Speed 12 -TVR Sagaris -Mercedez-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster -Pagani Zonda R -'90 Chevy Corvette ZR1 -2007 Chevy Corvette Z06 -2009 Chevy Cobalt SS -2011 Ford Mustang GT -'77 Buick Century -'70 Pontiac GTO (hardtop) -'72 Pontiac GTO Judge -2002 Pontiac Firebird -2009 Toyota Tundra -2001 Dodge Ram 2500 Cummins-- SyndicateOfSpeed 00:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) -Some Bentleys of some sort (especially the Bentley Continental GT) and the Jaguar E-Type Plpsystems 22:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :That list is quite good!!! would love to see you working as casting selector! Dodgeram1500 21:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a need for new casting, all the same cars all the time. Well good for collectors who dont want doubles which means lesser cars to buy, bad for mattel as they lose out on repeat customers. This year's high light-- Back to the future Delorean, Nissan 240Z, 63 Bullet Bird, Tucker Torpedo, Studz Avanti, BMW M3, McLaren MP4 and Honda S2000. If I have the power for casting whatever cars, here is my list: 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLS 2010 Porsche Panamera 2011 Chevy Cruze 2012 Audi Quattro 2012 Lexus LFA 2012 Toyota FT86 1979 Ferrari Daytona (Miami Vice) 1971 Lamborghini Miura Jota 1963 Porsche 911 2010 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 1969 Toyota GT 1969 Toyota Celica 2010 Acura TSX Wagon (Euro Accord) 2010 Mercedes Benz C Class 2010 BMW 5 Series GT 2010 BMW 1 Series 2011 Fiat 500 2011 Alfa Romeo 8C 1998 McLaren F1 2010 Holden Commodore/ Pontiac G8 2012 VW Beetle 2012 Mini Countryman 1976 Ford Cortina MK3 2000E (UK Banger Series) 1978 Alfa Romeo Alfetta 2009 Toyota FJ Cruiser 1972 Ford F150 1936 Chevy Suburban (original) 1936 Tatra 1962 Borgward Isabella 2011 Porsche Cayenne 2012 Chevy Volt 1971 Nissan Skyline GTR (Original) 2011 Mercedes-Benz E Class Herse 1956 Citreon 2CV 2011 Honda CRZ 2011 Lamborghini Estoque 2012 Lamborghini Aventador 2012 Nissan Leaf 2012 Subaru WRX 2012 Honda Civic Type R (4 Door JDM) 2010 Honda Accord Coupe 1979 Mazda RX7 2009 Mazda RX8 2010 Mazda 3 Speed 1973 Ford Falcon XB Mad Max version 1956 Ford T-Bird (reissue) 2012 Lancia Stratos 1947 GM Silverside Bus 1946 Lincoln Continental 1958 Plymouth Fury (Christine- Stephen King Movie) 1965 Aston Martin DB5 (Goldfinger 007) These are just some I can think of.Jayko88 new models I agree with the above articles, many of the NEW MODELS are just re tooles of previous castings. Even most of the new models are for 2011, vw brasilla? are you kiddin' just like the vw type 181, there are still like 7 FE's of those in stores that nobody wants!-- SyndicateOfSpeed 14:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Dragterz Are Dragsterz same name as HW Drag Racers ? They already made a 1958 Plymouth Fury "Christine" in 2009 the T-Hunt fury was red just like the car in the movie. (Ferrari458Italia 15:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) - I think they should reissue it again, did not see that T-hunt fury in 2009, may not be available in my area. If you go to ebay right now and search "hot wheels plymouth fury" they have several of the regular t-hunts for well under $10 in fact most are under $5. (Ferrari458Italia 05:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC)) R7588,R7496,R7582 Hey, Like yourselfs i have been adding and correcting information on the 2011 HW's. I got three different cars each in a different category, HW Garage, HW Racing, HW Auction, None of which are listed or have the T. Would like to here from someone with info. :What are the casting names? :Tszuta | Talk 15:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :56 Merc, Ford GT LM, Lambo Reventon, I remembered that the 2010 series have the R, So i checked and found that there exclusive from Kmart. 15 Treasure Hunts how come there are 15 treasure hunt in 2011 insted of the normal 12 Because they decided to relase 15 this year instead of 12. My guess is that Mattel assumes that more hunts throughout the year will bring more people out searching for them. While looking for the hunts, people are prone to buy other mainline castings. Profit, profit, profit is really what they are after. They are just another business looking to make $$$. Tszuta | Talk 15:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::There is 15 case codes of cars for each model year. It was stated that they increased the treasure hunts to 15 so each case code would have it's own model. 06:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It just bothers me to no end that I can be out there looking every week, and not see a single Treasure Hunt car. Ever! ::Carnitasfever 21:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) New Models. If i Can choose some models I Would choose: 1.-78 Ford Mustang Coupe. 2.-79 Mustang Cobra. 3.-97 Nissan 200 SX 4.-77 Ford Mustang Cobra 5.-04 Mustang SVT Cobra . 6.-87 Pontiac Firebird. 7.-77 Pontiac Firebird. 8.-71 Plymouth Cuda 9.-97 Camaro. 10.-95 Honda Civic. 11.-74 Ford GranTorino 12.-83 Mustang GT T-Top Hatchback. 13.-86 Mustang SVO. 14.-89 Ford Mustang Saleen. 15.-2006 Ford Mustang Saleen S281. 16.-81 Mercury Capri RS. 17.-2007 Ford Shelby GT-500 Super Snake. 18.-2011 Ford Mustang Shelby GT-350. 19.-2011 Ford Mustang Roush. 20.-71 Shelby Europa Convertible. 21.-66 Shelby GT-350 Hertz. 22.-68 Shelby GT-500 23.-2011 Mustang Mach1 24.-63 Mustang II Concept (Not Convertible.) 25.-2010 Ford Mustang Cobra Jet. 26.-2004 Mustang GT-R. 27.-70 Mustang Milano Concept. 03:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC)MrJonnathan2007 IF I COULD INVENT NEW MODELS WOULD BE THE FOLLOWING 1- '90 DODGE SHADOW R/T 2- '94 DODGE SPIRIT R/T 3- '92 VW JETTA GL 4- '08 CHEVROLET MALIBU LT 5- '89 NISSAN SENTRA or HIKARI COUPE 6- '99 FORD WINDSTAR 7- '99 FORD ESCORT ZX2 8- '99 NISSAN SENTRA 9- '91 PLYMOUTH SUNDANCE 10- '00 DODGE RAMCHARGER Hotboys 18:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) old tv show cars so a week ago in the 2011 hot wheels list there was the knight rider fire bird now i can't fined it but now there is the a team van could some one let me know what is going on :Knight rider was a rumor, A team van is a confirmed fact 19:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Wel If I Can make a new model cars, I'll choose:' -1990 Chrysler LeBaron GTC(Mexican edition, Phantom). -1991 Chrysler Imperial -1954 Chevy Corvette Coupe -1954 Chevy Corvair -1960 Volkswagen Karmann-ghia type 34 and coupe (original version) -1956 Packard Caribbean Conv't. -2010 Cadillac Escalade SRX -2011 Fiat 500 -1959 Mercedes-Benz SE220 -1982 Jeep Grand Wagonner -1986 Jeep Wagonner (XS) -1985 Chrysler New Yorker (K-car) -1967 Chevy Corvette Conv't -1946 Chrysler Town & Country (sedan, wagon and conv't) -1995 Honda Civic Del Sol -1990 Acura Integra GS 2 Doors -1988 Ford Tempo sedan -1989 Mercury Sable Wagon & sedan -1990 Mercury Topaz -1993 Mercury Sable sedan -1991 Mercedes-Benz 600SEL -1995 Alfa Romeo 155 -1955 Lincoln Futura (original) -1990 Buik Regal -1991 Chrysler Town & Country -1980 Renault 5 GT Turbo -1993 Porsche 924 Conv't -2000 Chevy Malibu -2001 Buick Bengal Concept car -1957 Buick Century -1957 Buick Century Caballero -1957 De Soto Adventurer Conv't -1990 Buick Reatta conv't -1988 Buick Reatta coupe -1986 Mercury Marquiz -1996 Ford Crown Victoria (sedan &wagon) -1991 Chrysler LeBaron Sedan -1989 Dodge Viper R/T 10 Concept -1959 Plymouth Fury Suburban -1959 Chevy Impala wagon